Teixilea Dreadwhisper
A child of the void who is merely trying to leave her past behind her. Performer of the Midnight Caravan, Tavern Hostess of the Harlequin and Fortune Teller of the Darkmoon Faire. Wandering apparition of the moon performing enigmatic melodies to entertain such treacherous miscreants. Desperate to avenge her loved ones who perished as her homeland fell. =Description= ---- Teixilea is a rather small elf, despite her short stature her body sports exquisite curves, particularly in her chest. She has a large bust for her figure, and this is a problem when it comes to purchasing clothes as her body doesn’t have a definitive size. She hates the fact that she is so small, and wishes regularly that she was taller as a lot of people tease her about her height. Teixilea’s has long dark purple hair with black streaks. She takes care of her appearance and constantly practises new makeup styles to enhance her assets. A lot of people notice how beautiful her eyes are and her face is, but she doesn’t have much confidence in her looks so she tends to experiment with makeup. Teixilea wears a small silver ring on her left nostril and has a navel piercing too to match. She is about 5'0", a busty curvaceous figure, large chest (about a D cup), small waist, her bust is about 35” and her hips 36”. Her waist is around 20” from wearing corsets a lot. =History= ---- Originally, a high elf who was a priestess of Silvermoon who spent most of her life worshipping the Sunwell. A quiet woman who was dedicated to study or healing those she found in need. After the Scourge invasion of Quel’Thalas destroyed the Sunwell, her home reduced to ruins and those close to her slain: Teixilea followed her kin in becoming a blood elf as they allied with the Horde. With an insatiable thirst for arcane magic, the healer suffered as her homeland hit it’s darkest days. After hearing stories of how Arthas resurrected necromancer Kel’Thuzad as a lich using the power of the Sunwell within the third war. This left her wanting more power to avenge her loved ones which left her researching alternative magical powers thus, abandoning her faith. Her want for revenge became her ultimate goal which led Texiliea towards Magister Umbric who had similar beliefs to her own. She delved head first into researching the which led her to practise void magic. Once she began to hear whispers she became more dedicated to the cause. Once Umbric and his followers were banished from Silvermoon, Texiliea relocated to the Ghostlands where she tampered more with the void as those did around her. Once a breakthrough was discovered, she followed others as they travelled through the void to the Telogrus Rift. There she pursued her study of void magic becoming more powerful over time and learning from her elders. After the situation with Nether-Prince Durzaan transforming Umbric’s followers into creatures of the void, she had achieved new powers as well as a dangerous susceptibility to its whispers. Teixilea embraced her new identity as a child of the void. Whilst unsure of her race’s new allegiance with the Alliance, Teixilea ran off to join the Darkmoon Faire as a performer using her shadow magic to accompany her through dance. =Personality= ---- The woman has a solid work ethic dedicating her time to performing and entertaining patrons as needed. Passionate about her new identify as a ren’dorei and theoretical knowledge of the void: she is determined to expand her skills through various academic texts and first hand experience. An extroverted impatient woman who is reckless and chaotic at times emotionally, Teixilea’s taste for wanderlust and her past finds her a cultured being who finds it difficult to stay put. Outspoken, pessimistic and gloomy at times; the gothic witch carries herself amongst those who seek bloodlust and power assisting them to better herself. A negotiator and entertainer at first glance, the shadowdancer finds herself using her silver tongue to find opportunities to expand her clientele. Whilst fiercely loyal to those close to her; Teixilea lacks interest in most individuals refusing to acknowledge them unless they are of some use. Her mind wanders easily when boredom strikes often misbehaving and seeking delights for pleasure. A brutality cold woman who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants to protect her own. Likes *'Fashion.' Teixilea adores wearing the latest fashion trends with her own gothic twist. She loves wearing long silky dresses, high heels, latex outfits, lingerie, stockings and corsets. You'll always see the plum haired witch in some sort of stylish outfit in many different shades of black. She has custom outfits made especially for her by her closest friends. * Fortune Teller. The woman enjoys reading tarot cards, astrology, spells, runes and alchemy. This is one of Teixilea's main interests which assists with her job. The witch spends a lot of time reading fortunes for clientele and those close to her. * Dancing. Teixilea was taught how to dance from a young age. Once she became interested with the Void she began to add shadow magic to her dancing: a technique she has perfected more over the years. She learnt to sing to accompany her routines. She is well known for combining her shadowdancing technique with her ghostly, child-like singing voice. It isn't well known but Teixilea can play a piano beautifully. * Travelling. Teixilea joined the Darkmoon Faire to appease her wanderlust. With her employment, she's never in one spot at a time and she mets an array of different individuals with each location they spot at. * Harlequin Romance Novels. Her posh word for implying she reads sophisticated books... in fact she just likes to read smut. Dislikes *'Cold Weather.' She doesn't like the cold, it makes her nose go red and people tease her about it. * Authority. Teixilea hates being told what to do. After spending enough time in the Imperial Army following orders: she will avoid those who think they can dictate her life. * Conflict. She hates dealing with conflict and the consequences of it. Teixilea would rather just avoid someone than have the botherance of confronting them about a problem. * Forced Conversations. Teixilea dislikes people who force themselves upon her and just... talk to her as if they know her. * Hypocrisy. She can't stand people who are hypocrites and contradict themselves. * Politics. Teixilea has absolutely no interest within such conversation and tends to avoid the topic at all costs. * Her Body. This is what all women hate, Teixilea is no exception! She hates being small and can't stand the fact her chest gives her backache. * Jealously. She hates it when people act jealous over her actions or who she knows. Teixilea is popular; not by choice, it just happened. So, she's ran into some people who are hideously jealous of the things she has, who she is friends with and even her looks. * Her Hair. Teixilea adores having luscious long locks but she can't stand taking care of it! She's usually moaning about how she has to brush it once it gets knotty. Fears * Love. She gave her heart away to someone once and sadly they perished in the Scourge invasion of Silvermoon. Teixilea fears that she'll never be accepted for who she is or love another. Relationships * Alorinis Bloodarrow - Teixilea's father who she met recently. The blood elf mistaken Teixilea for her mother when he approached her at Darkmoon Faire. The sudden realisation that she was his father made the poor man face palm remembering his bad habits. * Anierous Sunblade - Lord of House Sunblade and Teixilea's cousin-in-law. This blood elf took the shadowdancer in after her husband perished in the Scourage invasions. Whilst they haven't communicated in some time, Anierous was saddened to find out Teixilea had transformed into a void elf. * Kanko Palethorn - This thief met Teixilea whilst fighting at Darkmoon Faire. He isn't at all bad but he likes to tease Teixilea whenever he can. =Abilities= ---- Regardless of how powerful her spells are, Teixilea is weak and if anyone got too close to her they could kill her. She has been taught how to use daggers effectively and aiming a gun that she could cause damage to an enemy if she was cornered so she has enough time to escape. Although, she doesn't rely on this and relies on others to fight for her. If she can't sort out her problems through diplomacy, she will find someone to do it for her. She will do whatever it takes to avoid conflict though. Magical *'Shadow.' Teixilea has been studying shadow magic and researching knowledge of the void. She began to hear voices shortly after the second war which drove her curiosity. The woman has learn to manipulate her spells whilst dancing. * Healing. This was Teixilea's main trade for many years. Teixilea excelled at her studies as a priestess and her experience working within Silvermoon. She was confident in her healing spells. Although these days she uses shadow magic to heal wounds if needed. She goes out collecting plants and herbs to create potions using her skills within alchemy. Melee * Daggers. Teixilea has damaged her enemies in the past in order to escape. Little do others know though, she has quite a bit of experience using daggers to defend herself. * Guns. Teixilea has experience with a gun, although limited she is able to defend herself with it. =RP Hooks= ---- * If you are a Void Elf: Teixilea spent years following Magister Umbric's teachings about the void. She was one of the first to relocate with his followers when they were banished from Silvermoon. * If you attend Darkmoon Faire regularly: Teixilea is an entertainer for the wandering circus. Her duties include shadowdancing, fortune telling and amusing clientele when needed. You may have been a patron. * If you are were located within Quel'Thalas before the Second War: Teixilea was a priestess in Silvermoon and her main duties were healing her kin. =OOC= ---- I will RP most themes. Please don’t message me if you’re just interested in just ERP! As much as I am open to writing smut and have a liking for lewd artwork of my character… I’d rather not go down this route. Most of my RP partners who I do ERP with I have known for a long time and I trust them 100%. Plus it is for plot related reasons only. I’m not really interested in one shot smut stories either. I will RP most themes such as: smut, angst, murder, injuries, conflict and potential sexual themes. But it requires an OOC discussion before hand. I have every right to bail from an RP if I feel uncomfortable. I won’t budge on this, if you want to do such a thing please message me in advance to see if I’m down for this. I will only RP with people over 18 too. Considering how sexual and flirty my character is… she uses foul language a lot and most of my RP plots lean towards graphical violence and adult themes. Time Zone I’m located within European time zones. I’m usually busy during the weekends so I tend to save these times for ingame events particularly on a Friday or Sunday. I can be available in advance on a Saturday if you ask me. I’m open to ingame and Discord RP. Category:Void Elf Category:Darkmoon Faire Category:Characters